Many people live in small apartments, dorm rooms, or the like. Alternatively, many people share such living spaces. These situations create a crowded environment that may lead to problems.
In order to overcome such crowding problems, the furniture art has included many forms of furniture that can be stored out of the way when not in use. This type of furniture has ranged from the Murphey bed to elevation beds such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,877, as well as stacking tables and the like.
While somewhat successful in alleviating some space problems, the furniture presently known in the art that is intended to be moved out of the way when not in use has several problems of its own. These problems have inhibited the full commercial acceptance of such furniture.
For example, some of these devices, such as the device disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,877, may be complicated to install, operate and service. Furthermore, some of these devices may require substantial modification of room walls, room floors or room ceilings to install. Once installed, such devices may be more or less permanent. Such permanent installation may even require the owner to leave the device once he or she moves out. At any rate, once installed, these devices are quite difficult and onerous to move. Therefore, if there is a change in the living conditions, such as the addition of a roommate, or the like, these devices may not permit enough alteration of the room furniture arrangement to accommodate such changed living conditions.
Still further, since some of these devices are fairly complicated, they may be expensive to purchase and install. They may also be expensive to dismantle or service.
Yet another drawback to many presently-available devices of this sort is the complexity and difficulty in controlling the opening and closing of the device. It may require some dexterity to move the device into the exact position and location desired.
Therefore, there is a need for a space saving furniture piece that is easy to install, operate, alter, dismantle and move, while still being inexpensive to purchase and service.